


The Devil and The Darkness.

by AshleyJinxxBiersack



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angels, Brotherly rescue, Demon!Dean, Demons, Exorcism, Gen, Lucifer!Sam, Possession, Post-Season 10, The Darkness - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 15:22:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4611753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshleyJinxxBiersack/pseuds/AshleyJinxxBiersack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Darkness strikes and Lucifer takes over again, Sam always has Dean to rely on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Devil and The Darkness.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spiritual_spud](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiritual_spud/gifts).



The one thing Sam remembered clearly from the day the darkness was unleashed, was how his brother was _finally_ free of the Mark of Cain. Dean was no longer being controlled by darkness, and Sam had his brother back; the brother that cared and would never stop caring no matter how much the world tore him down.

He had other memories of that day, of course, but that one stood out clearest and probably would for a long time coming. That was the moment Sam knew he had his brother back, but had lost him again almost immediately.

Sam could remember sitting in the front of the Impala, right beside his brother who was still trying desperately to get out of the pothole he'd reversed the back tyre into, but Sam had just grabbed his wrist in an attempt to tell him it was too late, because it was. The darkness surrounded them within minutes, and the only light was flashes of what could be mistaken as lightening.

"Dean," Sam had said, the fear so evident in his voice that Dean immediately slipped back into his over-protective-big-brother roll. Dean had reached over, gripping Sam's shoulder as a reassurance that he was right beside him and would remain there throughout this. Dean wanted Sam to know he'd never leave him again, and Sam reeled in all the assurance of that promise that Dean was willing to give.

The darkness seemed to flood on forever, almost like it was never ending and would never go away. Sam had looked at Dean, getting glimpses of his face in the flashes of light, and Sam could see that his brother wasn't even trying to hide how afraid he really was this time. Dean was terrified, and so was Sam. This was something new, something big, and something they'd never faced before.

The darkness had finally cleared and Dean had cut Baby's engine to save gas, and in that moment, everything changed. The events of that moment lead to the events of the now that left Sam trapped inside his own head, unable to scream for help, and unable to break free, while an Archangel controlled everything he said and did. Sam's body was nothing but a vessel again, and Sam was a prisoner in his own head.

Lucifer had always been a proud Angel, even long after his fall, that pride never went away. To be back out of the cage, what felt like it could be for good this time, only made that pride swell as he stood admiring his white suit in the broken mirror of the old castle he'd taken residence in. It was a little out of the way of almost anyone ever finding him, and anyone who did find him was taken down unless proven to be useful.

Sam knew the moment he lost Dean would haunt his nightmares for the rest of his life. That cry of pain, and the look of utter hopelessness and loss on his face was scarred into Sam's memories now. He'd never be able to forget that, no matter how hard he tried.

 

The two had stood side by side for the first time in _years_ , with nothing pulling them apart anymore. They stood strong, staring the Devil himself straight in the face, ready to take on the world to save their own skin just like the old days. And that's when Dean had collapsed.

The pain Dean was feeling terrified Sam. He'd seen Dean in pain before, but not like this. This was a whole other level of pain. This was the kind of pain that briefly made Dean believe he'd been dragged back to Hell, or hadn't ever left in the first place.

"Stop it!" Sam exclaimed, looking at Lucifer. "Leave him alone!"

"That's not me," Lucifer said, smiling crookedly. "That's whatever the Mark left behind when it was removed from his body. That's whatever Hell did to him coming back to haunt him. That's what little of the Demon you didn't remove when you tried pulling his soul back together again. It's either going to consume him, or it's going to tear him apart."

"Stop it, I know you can," Sam said. "I know it's your fault it's doing this to him! He was fine until you surfaced again!"

"Oh, now that hurts me right here, Sam," Lucifer said, frowning as he placed his hand over his chest. Sam snarled, and Lucifer smiled. "I can save him, but I have conditions."

"No!" Dean bit out before Sam could open his mouth. "Don't do it, Sammy!"

"Dean, he's killing you!" Sam exclaimed, glancing at Lucifer, who was watching with a look of mild interest on his scarred up face.

"You don't even know what my conditions are," Lucifer interrupted.

"I don't need to know," Dean hissed, wincing and yelling again when a pain like molten lava erupted in his stomach, making him hunch forward and cough up blood. "I already know it's bad news."

"What are the conditions?" Sam asked, completely ignoring his brother's protests.

"You're still my vessel, Sam," Lucifer said. "If you let me possess you, then I'll save your brother's life."

"Sam no!" Dean yelled, the plea immediately followed by a yell of pain as his body jolted.

"Tick tock, Sam, he's running out of time," Lucifer mused. Sam looked around worriedly, seeing a cloud of darkness coming back their way. He panicked.

"Yes," Sam said.

"No!" Dean yelled.

Lucifer grinned.

 

Sam would never forgive Lucifer for that single moment. He'd never forgive him for anything he's ever done, but that moment was the breaking point for Sam. He had to stand by and watch Dean get swallowed by the darkness while Lucifer took over his body, shoving him aside to watch silently, unable to do a damn thing to save his brother.

Sam knew he'd never stop fighting for as long as he was able. He wouldn't stop until he had control of himself again so he could go and find his brother to bring him home again.

Lucifer could hear Sam, and he could feel him too, but he mostly ignored him unless he was alone with nothing else to do. One of those moments was now. While he was admiring himself in the bigger shard of the mirror, the smaller shard reflected Sam as he was when he'd been possessed again. Sam was angry and full of emotional rage that he could barely control yet still had no power over. Lucifer smirked, and Sam only snarled in return.

"Come now Sam, don't keep looking at me like that," Lucifer mused. "You can't stay mad at me forever. You'll learn to love this sooner or later."

"I don't think I will," Sam responded, venom dripping from the words he spat back at the Fallen Angel. "You lied _again._ You told me Dean would be okay if I said yes!"

"He was going to be," Lucifer defended with a shrug. "You just let him talk you down from it for a few minutes too long. That wasn't my fault, that was his."

"You could've stopped it, Lucifer, you didn't have to let it take him!" Sam snapped. Lucifer winced, shaking his head sadly.

"Sam, do stop yelling, you'll give us both a migraine," he huffed, turning away from the mirror and putting a mute on Sam again. Lucifer could do that. Whenever he didn't want to hear Sam yelling at him, he locked him away in the corners of his mind where he couldn't be seen or heard by anyone or anything. It made him lonely sometimes, but it meant he could think in peace.

The Angel knew Sam would be bitter over losing his brother again for some time, but he also knew he'd get over it if they were parted long enough. Lucifer had chosen this place specifically because it was well away from where Dean was holed up now. The longer Lucifer kept the two of them apart, the more likely it was that he'd be able to talk Sam around his bitterness and anger. Sam would eventually cave to his way of thinking, he was sure of it.

Lucifer had spent three weeks hiding in the castle ruins. It's been three months since he resurfaced and took possession of Sam Winchester, and he'd been constantly running for most of that time. He knew there were people coming for him, and he knew there was an end of his line somewhere, but he planned to extend that line for as long as he could manage without being caught too much. So far, he'd succeeded. He was most pleased, though, with avoiding the one man that was nearly impossible to avoid for this long, and even more so with his resurfaced Demon powers.

Dean Winchester was coming for him, but he wasn't afraid.

Three weeks of having his own throne, no matter the damage to it, had been fun. Lucifer had enjoyed being alive for so long. He was sure this was the longest he'd been topside in a long while.

Settling back in his throne, Lucifer sighed, barely flinching when the cold metal of a blade was pressed to his throat. He chuckled lowly, and in his head, Sam was tense and watching, observing everything that was happening.

"I'm not very impressed, Dean," Lucifer said, watching the shadows in front of him as he raised his right hand. With a flick of his hand, the Demon holding the knife to his throat dropped. Dead.

"Ah, come on, must you kill the only freaking guy I liked?" Dean complained as he approached. Lucifer smirked. Dean had changed far more this time than he had last time he joined the Demon ranks. Dean looked now like he could _lead_ them. Sam had started yelling again.

_Dean!_

"Well, that tends to happen when people try to attack me in any way," Lucifer said, rising from his throne.

"Ah, ah, ah," Dean said, shaking his head as he flicked his hand down. Lucifer frowned as he sat again. "You stay sitting, Princess."

"You're stronger this time," Lucifer observed. Dean smirked, the darkness taking away and softness that used to edge that smirk.

"I know," Dean said. "You granted me this gift when you took Sam, surely you know how strong it makes me, too."

"I knew you'd be strong, but I thought no stronger than last time," Lucifer said. "I had eyes everywhere the last time you became a Demon, Dean."

_Dean! Help me!_

"I'm a Knight of Hell, Luci," Dean mused, watching Lucifer snarl at him. "I'm stronger than your other pets."

_Fight it Dean, please!_

Lucifer made a show of wincing at Sam's silent pleas, making Dean raise a brow at him as he stepped up in front of the mirror.

"What's got your mane in a mess?" the Demon mused.

"Just your brother yelling inside my head," the Angel responded. "Nothing of import."

"I don't have a brother," Dean said bluntly. Lucifer smirked when Sam's yelling and fighting ceased.

"Oh, you have hurt his feelings," Lucifer teased, watching Dean turn to face the shattered mirror to admire himself, as he had been doing only minutes before he sat down to Dean's presence.

"I'm surprised he's even still at the surface," Dean chuckled, fixing a loose strand of his hair that had come away from where it had been slicked down. Dean straightened up the black suit jacket he wore over his black shirt. He dusted down the black jeans that covered his legs, and silently huffed at the mud that was on his boots. He turned back to Lucifer. "I mean _really_ , you're finally in charge again, and you're risking him getting the better of you _again_?"

"I have control over him, Dean, don't you worry," Lucifer said, approaching the shorter man.

"Oh, I'm sure you do," Dean said, smiling slyly. "Just like you did the last time you were above me like this."

"I had him under control. You and your stupid, worthless human emotions just did something that made him fight harder," Lucifer said, snarling. A smile soon formed over that snarl, and he huffed a soft laugh, taking a step back. "But you're not human this time, are you, Dean? You're a _Demon._ "

"Demon or not, I can still shove you back where you belong," Dean said. Lucifer smiled, raising an eyebrow as a look of pure amusement crossed his face.

"Oh you can, can you?" he said, missing the moment when Sam understood the true tone behind Dean's words.

"Yeah, I can," Dean said, hands twitching at his side.

"You think you can stop me?" Lucifer asked.

"No, I _know_ I can crush you," Dean responded.

Dean made the first move, and that distracted Lucifer enough for Sam to truly start fighting him back again. Sam wanted full control of himself again. He wanted Lucifer gone, and he wanted Dean back. This was a fight he wasn't going to lose, not this time.

"Is that the best you've got?" Lucifer chuckled as he practically danced out of Dean's way.

"Oh no, I'm just getting warmed up," Dean mused, smirking as the green of his eyes was soon swallowed by the black that flooded out from his pupils.

Punches were thrown, words were exchanged in snaps and growls, and both men used their powers to try and one up the other, but both only exhausted themselves through doing it. Lucifer and Dean were both too strong to truly overpower one another, but that didn't stop them trying. Dean snatched up the knife that had been dropped, but Lucifer managed to avoid every slash aimed in his direction.

Of course, the Demon soon realised, Dean had an advantage where Lucifer didn't. Dean was actually a Demon from all the twisting his soul had gone through over the years. Lucifer, however, was possessing his little brother, who wasn't going down without a fight this time. Dean saw a hesitation in Lucifer's movements when he winced again, and it gave Dean the window he needed to pull him down to his knees, facing the mirror.

In the larger shard, Dean could see himself holding long brown hair in his hands with a knife pressed to Lucifer's throat, while in the smaller shard, Sam was watching them, a rage-filled frown on his own face.

"Nice of you to join us, Sam," Dean said, smirking as he pressed his foot down on Lucifer's hand, making the Angel wince again.

"Dean," Sam greeted, eyes locked on his own body.

"Hurry this up before I'm tempted to just kill you both," Dean said, noting the tense silence that had fallen. He pressed the blade harder against the soft skin beneath it to prove his point. "Tell our Angel what you want, Sam, don't be a pushover this time."

"I want you out," Sam said, his voice almost lowering to a defensive growl. Lucifer frowned. "Get out, Lucifer."

"Sam-"

"I said, _get out_ ," Sam said, tone leaving no room for argument.

Dean released him and moved a few steps back when a bright white-blue light flooded from his mouth. Dean shielded his eyes as the light left through the cracks in the ceiling, leaving the vessel slump to the floor. Dean dropped his blade down onto the throne and moved forward, dropping down onto his knees and lifting his brother's upper body onto his lap so he'd be more comfortable.

"Sam?" he questioned. "You there, kiddo? Hey, wake up. Talk to me, Sammy."

It took a few minutes, but Sam eventually groaned, shifting in Dean's lap. The Demon sighed in relief, watching his brother's tired eyes open, squinting against the dull lighting that was in the room. He finally focused on Dean, and a smile came to his lips.

"Hey," Dean said.

"Dean," Sam said. "You are Dean, right?"

"If I wasn't, would you still be alive?" Dean asked, blinking the black away from his eyes after catching it in the mirror. Sam snorted, letting Dean help him up. He rubbed his hands over his face for a second before looking at his brother. "What?"

"If this is my brother Dean, and not the Demon, how are you still... like this?" Sam asked. Dean gave a small shrug.

"After you two disappeared, I started trailing you. I took a day to myself to rest up and flirt with women while I was in Massachusetts, and I ran into a friend of Pamela's who seemed to recognise me and recognise what I was. Instead of running, she managed to trap me in a really strong Devil's trap, and she got through to me. Well, what was left of me, anyway. There wasn't much. It was almost too late to do anything but kill me." Sam physically flinched. He'd almost lost his brother, and really, it had been all his fault. Dean could see the guilt starting to flood Sam's eyes, so he continued. "She managed to talk around the Demon, and she, uh, kind of tore my soul in half."

"How the Hell..?" Sam's eyes widened, filling with concern and question.

"A lot of rituals, a lot of spells, and a lot of pain," Dean said, shaking his head and flexing his hands a little. "It took all night, and some good hours the following morning, too, but she did it. She tore my soul in half. So essentially, the me that was here in the beginning was the Demon, because I needed something that made Lucifer think I was just here to pick a fight with him, and not to save your sorry ass. The Demon is all the darkness that's ever been in me. The me you have now is, well... me. The me you've known your whole life."

"So you went through all that, and still came after Lucifer straight away," Sam said. Dean nodded. "Why?"

"Because nobody takes my little brother from me like that. Nobody," Dean said darkly. Sam smiled, just a small smile, but that small smile was filled with all the thanks he could ever give to Dean. Even with his soul torn in two and a Demon in his head, Dean wouldn't let Sam down.

"How have you been able to control yourself if you're essentially only possessed now?" Sam asked.

"I've had a cap on it since the night after I had my soul torn up," Dean admitted. "As soon as I had it fully under control, I started tracking you down using what I could of the Demon side of me. It took me three weeks, but I found you, and I wasn't willing to leave here without you."

"So now we gotta get outta here and figure out a way to rid you of this Demon once and for all," Sam said thoughtfully as Dean picked up his knife and slipped it between his belt and his waistband to hold it there.

"Since my soul is in half, you can exorcise that part of me," Dean informed his brother. Sam frowned. "All the Darkness that was in me will be sent to Hell with the rest of the Demons, and the rest of me, all the important stuff, gets left up here. Like you said, essentially it's a possession now, just like we dealt with regularly before all this happened, except it's actually still a part of me you're sending down there."

"Dean.."

"Don't, Sam. Don't question it," Dean said, shaking his head. "I won't feel or remember anything that happens to the Demon me down there. If he possesses me again, then I'll remember everything he does, but without that happening, I'll be fine. Just trust me, Sam, please. I need to get rid of that side of me once and for all. If the tables were turned, I know you'd ask the same of me."

Sam watched Dean for a minute. His brother had changed so much over the years, and the events of the past three months had changed him in a way Sam would never be able to comprehend. With a soft sigh, Sam nodded his agreement, and Dean gave him a smile full of relief and thankfulness. It was a smile Sam hadn't seen in a long time, and he was willing to do anything to see his brother smiling like he used to, even if it meant banishing a part of him to the depths of Hell.

Wanting to free his brother sooner rather than later, Sam started reciting the exorcism he'd known by heart for so many years now that he couldn't remember when he'd first learnt it. At first, Dean didn't react, so Sam almost stopped, thinking it wasn't working because it wasn't strong enough for a Knight of Hell. Then Dean flinched, mouth falling slack. His face started twisting in discomfort and some signs of pain, and then he dropped to his knees, twitching and shifting, pulling at his clothes, trying to scratch at his skin. Dean couldn't decide what felt worse; this, or the time he was cured by Holy Blood.

When Sam brought the exorcism to an end, Dean shot upright, head thrown back and mouth open in a yell as the Demon part of his soul left him once and for all, circling a bit before flowing through the gaps in the stone flooring. Dean stayed upright for a second before collapsing down again. Sam didn't hesitate to move to his side, pulling him up the way he'd done to him note twenty minutes before.

"Dean? You with me?" Sam asked, lightly tapping his cheek. "Dean?"

Dean grunted, groaning lowly. "S'mmy?"

"Oh thank God," Sam breathed, smiling in relief as he helped his brother up. "How do you feel?"

"Lighter," Dean admitted. "I feel lighter; like nothing is going to hold me back anymore."

"It worked," Sam said. Dean smiled, nodding as he ran his fingers through his hair a few times to give it back some of its natural mess.

"Yeah, it did," Dean confirmed. He hugged Sam for a minute, sighing quietly. Sam didn't question anything, just returned the hug.

When they parted, they agreed that they'd stand together and do whatever it took to rid the world of the darkness, and of Lucifer, who they knew was somewhere else in the world with some other poor, clueless soul as a vessel. They knew that if they stuck together and didn't make stupid mistakes again, they'd be just fine, and they'd get through it.

They knew they'd figure it out, just like they always did.

**Author's Note:**

> The summary to this wasn't great, so I apologise if you expected something epic but got disappointed with this. :c  
> I saw a fanart, which is amazing, and this happened.  
>  _~Could someone please teach me how to add pictures and stuff on here please? I want to post any works I'm inspired by when I post stuff on here but I don't know how to do that. D:~_


End file.
